


The Elder Scribbles Collection

by diamond_sunstorm



Category: Elder Scrolls, Elder Scrolls Online
Genre: 2020 oneshot collection, F/M, Multi, lots of platonic/family stuff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-30
Updated: 2020-03-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:47:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22484380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/diamond_sunstorm/pseuds/diamond_sunstorm
Summary: 2020 Collection for drabbles, one-shots and prompt fics about my many Elder Scrolls OCs
Relationships: Auri-El/Original Female Character(s), Razum-dar (Elder Scrolls)/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 21
Kudos: 12





	1. Molag Bal & Ryvuus

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: Molag Bal & Ryvuus (M!Chimer Vampire Champion)  
> Prompt: Things that you weren't meant to hear

Ryvuus kept walking, climbing the sheer endless stairs to the Labyrinth on his way to visit the library. He felt a shiver and a presence of daedric origin, turning around to the source. A Xivkyn, a massive two-handed axe on his back and armor ornamented with spikes and chains, stepped forward.

"Stop right there," he called out, his abnormal tone of voice echoing inside Ryvuus' head, "You aren't going any farther." He was clearly not making jokes. The axe he now took in his hands were underlining his intent.

Ryvuus couldn't see his face through the heavy helmet he was wearing. He waited until the Xivkyn came all the way up to him, towering even higher now. Not backing away, he lifted his head slightly, yellow glowing eyes scanning his opponent. Must be a new one around here. Never had he been stopped so rudely while he was on the way to the Labyrinth. Or, it had been a long time already. Time flows different in Oblivion after all, they say.

"I am, and you aren't stopping me," Ryvuus explained calmly, but the magicka inside him told a different story. The Xivkyn didn't seem to notice. "If you try to stop me, your regrets are not of my concern, and neither of your patron's."

This slight provocation immediately led to a change in mood in the Xivkyn. "You dare to speak of Molag Bal in this tone?! Who are you to think you are above me?" His hand shot forward to grab Ryvuus by his robe, but with no success. In a matter of seconds, Ryvuus had chained the Xivkyn's hands together, painfully pulling them behind his back with his magic. He pushed and pulled against the chains, but they rendered him completely immobile.

He hummed, grabbing the helmet of his enemy and throwing it away. The Xivkyn had an angry, if not to say furious look on his face, piercing through Ryvuus' eyes. "You will soon know."

With this ominous warning, he pushed back his head, driving his sharp vampiric teeth into his neck. He only allowed himself a short taste of creatia, as the young Xivkyn already dropped to his knees in a matter of seconds, grunting heavily. Ryvuus could feel the creatia flow clearly now, adjusting to the Xivkyn, pressed his hand against his forehead and within a blink of an eye, his opponent vanished, the creatia dissolving into thin air.

Ryvuus looked at the spot where the Xivkyn had just kneeled a moment prior. He was gone, but it meant nothing. For a daedra in Coldharbour, he would just form back again in time, but always reminded of the shame of being defeated, as Ryvuus' magic left a mark on every enemy. But this Xivkyn's fate was no longer of his concern, so he turned to continue his way.

He only turned around and Molag Bal stood right in front of him. Smaller than his usual appearance, but still tall enough to tower over even the tall figure of Ryvuus by two heads, the Daedric Prince waited for his champion. "You saw?" 

"I see everything you do," the Prince answered Ryvuus' obviously rhetorical question, "I like it when you show me your powers. You've come far." 

Ryvuus let his glance fly over his Prince. Shortly, but still intense enough he held eye contact with him for a second, then averting his eyes again to look over the pretty view they had over Coldharbour from where they stood. "They are yours. My existence is only because of you." 

"You are the one using them. You are an extraordinary champion, Ryvuus. "

Ryvuus shivered when his Prince spoke his name out loud like that. In a good way. He still hesitated to be open about it. "Was I meant to hear this?" he whispered.

"You were not."

"Then it never happened. I will forget about this conversation." Ryvuus stated what his Prince had wanted to say with it. He looked at him again, smiling faintly. “I will come back to you later, if you wish to. I’ll be in the Library in the meantime,” he said, turning around. Continuing to his original destiny, he felt his Prince’s presence ever so slightly more on him.

He had been meant to hear it.


	2. Razum-Dar x Aurenae

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: Razum-Dar x Aurenae (F!Altmer)  
> Prompt: Pushing glasses into place

For the third time in 5 minutes, Aurenae stormed inside the room, hastily cramming together the papers on her desk, before leaving as quick as she came in. Razum-Dar watched her repeated appearances with amusement. He had never seen her that unorganized before, but he guessed even the best Altmer would be overwhelmed when they had recieved the order to organizate a Thalmor meeting just the day before the supposed date of said party.

Raz had offered her to help, but she only brushed it off. Organization would best be kept to her. So now he was lounging around on the couch in Aurenae's room, bored to death. His eyes darting around the floor, he spotted a book on her bedside table.

Having an idea come to mind on how to kill this endless waiting period, he rolled down the couch and elegantly stood up from the floor in one move. He listened for a moment, if he already heard Aurenae coming back down the long hallway, but he only heard two Altmer discussing about the newest and hottest Thalmor fashion. Floor-length robes. Belts with handstiched ornaments. Impractical, Raz found, at least for a secret agent. 

Raz walked over to the bed and reached for the book. 'Star-Crossed Lovers of the Sea', he read the title. So it was the same book Aurenae had told him about a good two weeks ago, an immediate bestseller among Altmeri women as far as Raz knew. Aurey had a soft spot for romance novels, and the title alone alrady told him it was exactly that type of book. He fell back on the bed, turning the book to read the text on the back. It promised a love story between a captain and his partner who he had to leave because he was going to war with his marine. Would she ever see his dearest again?

Raz' whiskers vibrated as he laughed silently. A silly story, he found, as war was never a fun or beautiful thing for lovers in real life. But he guessed books could portray something that everyone, or at least a lot of Altmeri women, secretly, or not so secretly, wished for. While Aurenae would never admit to it, Raz had already seen her silently cry while reading one of her favorite books, even if it must have been for the tenth time. She hadn't noticed him, as he had made the quickest retreat when he came into her room that night. He hadn't wanted to intrude on her.

And so he opened the book at the page she had left her bookmark in, and began to skim the sentences. As far as Raz could grasp the context, the female protagonist was currently spending her last night with her partner, and they were kissing, longing for each other, their hearts beating as one. Actually quite sweet, he found, a nice description. Next the author was describing in full length how the man was carefully readjusting the woman's glasses, putting a streak of hair behind her ear, after which she was blushing even more than after the kiss. Was that a thing only Altmeri women found romantic, or was he actually missing out on the emontional distress that pushing glasses into place was causing?

While reading the passage again, Aurenae came in once again. She looked a bit lost, turning around, searching for something. Raz took the chance and called out to her, "Aurey, care to explain something? What makes pushing glasses into place so romantic?" he asked with a smug grin.

Aurenae looked at him, thinking, before answering, "Well, I wouldn't call it romantic, but it's very important that every guest's glass is at the right spot, so you have to make sure that you control the glasses before the meeting starts. It's more of an Altmeri cultural necessity. Why are you asking?"

Raz waved with the book once. Which was enough to make her go pale quicker than he could say 'Altmeri formal guidelines to political meetings and cultural exchanges'. "Razum-Dar, why are you reading my book?!" She squealed, dropping everything she was currently holding and was at the bed in three, four large steps. Raz had also dropped the book as soon as he had heard the tone of voice Aurenae was using, holding his hands up in defense. "Sorry, sorry! Raz was only looking for a way to get rid of his bore-"

Aurenae pushed him down on the bed, not listening to Raz' excuses. "Please refrain from reading my books, this is very much embarassing me, thank you very much," she said within only one breath.

Raz laughed, playing along her attempt to hold him down. She wasn't nearly as strong physically as he was, so he could just pull his arms away if he wanted to. And Aurey wouldn't seriously consider harming him anyway. "Why are you embarassed, it's a nice book and you like it," he said, putting a streak of Aurenae's hair that had fallen into his face behind her ear, "And he put my hair behind my ear, so gently caressing my cheek, I couldn't help but feel the warmth in my face, making me blush deeply."

Quoting the direct passage from her book, Aurenae blushed with roughly the same intensity as the female protagonist had. Raz saw it, and smiled. Aurenae tried to hide her shame by falling onto his chest, but he had seen enough."You are the one embarrassing me," she muttered into his shirt.

"It's been a pleasure," Raz answered, running his claws lightly through her long hair, "Don't worry, your secret about your favorite activity is safe with me. Nobody should think you are-" he gasped audibly, "getting your hair streak put behind your ear, right?"

"You are still embarassing me." Aurenae stood up and helped Raz up. She turned towards the door and said, "And now you have to excuse me, I have glasses to push into place."

Raz could have sworn he saw her wink at him.


	3. Auri-El x Kihkyinn

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: Auri-El x Kihkyinn (F!et'ada)  
> Prompt: "It'll never be enough"  
> Time set: Pre-Ehlnofey Wars

Kihkyinn waited and listened from her favorite place up on the cliff, the rushing winds up in the air, accompanied by her own sung melody. It was a clear night, the only source of light being Kihkyinn herself, as she lowly shimmered in the otherwise complete darkness. She couldn't see any farther than her hand extended from her. The cold crept into her, reminding her of her own state of being on this plane only just beginning to form. Then, a strike shining in golden light, passing through the sky as swift as an arrow flying over a battlefield, disappearing again in a blink of an eye.

She knew that he had returned from far away, Auri-El, who was lending his power, more so than any other, to the creation they were all involved in. While she was not as involved like he was, Kihkyinn still wasn't spared the effects of it. She saw it on the face of every fellow et'ada, without exceptions, the toll it was taking on them. Either they lost their existence by overusing the last bit of their aurbic power or they were scarred, haunted by their own memories. Over time, the voices calling to put an end to this project while they still could had grown, although still being a minority of all, she heard them loud and clear. And Kihkyinn listened to every single story of theirs, and she would continue to do so, until her own destiny was coming to an end. But he was still holding on, she knew he would not let all their efforts go to waste. 

She stood up and closed her eyes, the light shifting with her, eventually fading out. As she opened her eyes again, she was inside a room, his meditation room he always came to, where he could speak his mind clearly and without distractions. Four lights hovered in the corners of the room, with a warm, yellowish shine. "There you are," a familiar voice called out to her, filling her with warmth. Kihkyinn stepped forward to greet him. Auri-El was still in his regalia armor, accompanied by Trinimac, his Knight, who was dressed in his typical silver armor. He took her hand in his, pressing a kiss on the back, before cupping her face and kissing her forehead. "My morning star," he said her name with such adoration she never heard from anyone else. 

Kihkyinn turned towards Trinimac, greeting him with most respect, kneeling down on one knee. "It is an honor, and I am glad to see you are well, Trinimac," she greeted the Knight, waiting for him to respond. He put his hand on her head, bidding her to stand up again, "I am thankful for your warm welcome. Though, it is not necessary to fall back into such formal ways to greet me, if I have only spent such short time away. Please, stand up."

She did as he said, and Auri-El put her arm around her shoulders, nodding once to his Knight, who understood the signal, and left the room, wishing them a good night. After Trinimac had closed the door behind him, Kihkyinn sat on the windowsill, pulling her knees up to her chest. Auri-El, who was still in his armor until now, took off his helmet, pulling the hair tie out of his long, silver hair, which fell back on his shoulders. "I was worried," he said, like a blank statement, but Kihkyinn felt the sadness he wished to express with it. "I want to apologize for making you wait once again." He took off the rest of his regalia armor, it radiating with the intensity of sunlight and then vanishing, leaving him wearing only his white jacket over his regular clothes, before taking place next to Kihkyinn.

"Please don't," she looked at him, into his ice blue eyes she loved. "I'm strong enough. You, you are our King, our leader, our inspiration. It's not my place to dictate what you have to do. Let me take your pain from you while you are here with me, even if it's just for a small amount of time."

"I appreciate your time and attention, yet I fear I have come to you with heavier news than usual to you this time," Auri-El brushed over the soft fabric of her dress. "So I have to know, are you sure you are able to face the truth, as bitter as it may be?" 

Kihkyinn felt his honesty deeply, he would never make a joke about a serious matter and really meant every single of his words. But she had to hear them regardless, so she gave him a sincere nod, anticipating the news.

"Trinimac and I went to meet with Magnus earlier. He said he will give this project not much longer time before he quits and returns to Aetherius. Furthermore, it is not only him who would leave, there are at least thousands who will follow him, if he does so. He will abandon Mundus once and for all." He took her hand, as to save her from her own reaction. Kihkyinn found no immediate answer, instead only stared at her own hand in his. "I'm not sure if I can still continue with our most important architect missing. I have to stay strong and lead us to a future, but we may be losing in the end, and I can't guarantee I'll be able to protect you anymore once we reach this point. It'll never be enough."

She felt lightheaded, as if she hadn't been sitting right now she would have collapsed, facing the truth of his arguments. There was no denying, if they lost a great number of their own forces, their creation would start to fall apart. "What are you planning to do?" She asked for confirmation that they weren't absolutely helpless, even only a little hope remaining would be enough for her.

"I can't allow myself another weak moment. I will stay until the end, I do not intend on leaving anyone searching for protection under my wings defenseless. Even if it means the end for me," he made a pause, the impact of the last sentence slowly sinking in, "I'm not demanding you to stay here. You are free to leave and return to Aetherius, if you don't wish to face this danger. But if you decide to stay with me, I will protect you with all I can give."

"Why would you ever assume that I leave you alone in this? I'll be with you, even if it means I have to fight alongside you. Your efforts will not be forgotten," Kihkyinn, filled with a sudden surge of courage, answered his offer, "And neither will be Trinimac's, or any other's involvement. I will not leave you behind, as you are, too."

"Kihkyinn," Auri-El said her name, quietly, contrasting her determined statement, "You will not be fighting, under no circumstance, unless you are in a life-threatening situation. As long as I can, I will protect you, but I can't take the responsibility of letting you join a battlefield. Here, where you are safe, I can guarantee I will not leave your side, but in the heat of battle, you will lose sight of me."

"Is there even anything I can do?" She asked, defeated by his words, but not angry at him for stating what should have been obvious to her, "Am I worth the effort you go through protecting me, if I can't even be of any use?"

"My morning star, you may not realize, but you have been helping us since the beginning. Someone who listens to our stories, taking care of our deepest fears, so that nobody is forgotten, you are relieving us of the sadness that could easily destroy us. Facing all this pain and suffering that is not even your own, without breaking, that, my dear, is an incredible offering. I shouldn't even ask you to continue for all of us, but I know you would always find a way to take our pain from us."

"My heart feels warmed by you, I thank you for regarding my actions with such lovely words," Kihkyinn held his gaze, knowing he never allowed her to speak so low of herself, "But for tonight, I might suggest continuing another time. You have already spent so much time and energy out there again, you deserve a rest, just as much as all of us do."

"You made an excellent point, but the same applies to you," he lifted her from the windowsill, holding her in his arms, "Therefore I am asking you, do you want to keep me company tonight?"

She didn't have to answer, one look from her eyes told him everything he needed to know.


	4. Llanyu & Niruna

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Characters: Llanyu (F!Dunmer) & Niruna (F!Dunmer)  
> Prompt: What do you think you're doing? I said 'no'.  
> Time set: 25 years prior to ESO, Llanyu (64 years), Niruna (13 years)

Llanyu and her companion stopped in front of the huge entry gate of the estate. She loosened the straps of her packs on the saddle of the guar, releasing the animal from the heavy weight. The guar shook itself, letting out a grunt of relief. Llanyu shouldered her bags, walking over to her companion and giving her a hug. "Thank you for bringing me here, and for letting your guar carry my bags. I guess you will be on your way already?"

The other Dunmer woman nodded, taking the reins of her guar. "I will, I have to report back at Seyda Neen for the evening. But bring your parents my greetings, will you? And your little sister a happy birthday, too."

"Of course. We will see each other at the temple again the next time we have duty together," Llanyu waved her goodbye and her companion was continuing her way. She instead turned towards the entry gate, opening the door and slipping through. The large estate was the same as she remembered, a small bridge behind the gates leading into the gardens and the house on the hill in the distance. A complete opposite to her living style as an Ordinator at the temple of Vivec at the southernmost point of Vvardenfell, where she had only her small apartment in the Ordinator quarters of the temple.

She couldn't wait to be back and quickened her steps. It had been at least 4 months since she was last here. Turning up on the doorsteps, her mother already opened the door for her. She fell around her neck, giving her a firm hug and saw her little sister Niruna running up to the door as well. Llanyu let her mother go, and stepped inside the house, closing the door, while her mother brought her bags inside. Niruna punched her playfully, trying to shove her, but Llanyu easily shoved her backwards.

"Llanyu, dear, good to see you're back safely," she heard her father's voice and let go of Niruna, who jumped up and down next to her sister while she was greeting her father.

"So you stop jumping around me, yes, I got you a present, you can have it later," Llanyu held Niruna down, who whispered 'Yes!' and shuffled away to the kitchen.

Having a moment of silence, her father used the opportunity to ask, "So, how's your Ordinator duty going? Everything alright?"

"Yes, it's really fun. I don't have something to do all the time, but I've spent enough time dealing with straight up weird people. But it's an honor to work so close to Vivec's temple, even if I don't get to see him," she explained while they walked into the living room. "Are Sanaru and Vanirevi not here yet?"

"No, they sadly can't make it. Sanaru couldn't leave Mournhold in time, and Vanirevi is somewhere in Skyrim right now, she told in her latest letter." They sat down on the long couches. "But it's great that your job is so satisfying. I hope you got Niruna something special for her birthday?"

"Yes, and I hope she knows to value it." Llanyu reached for the bag her mother had placed at the far end of the couch earlier and searched for the small package. She pulled out the present wrapped in a few layers of paper. "Hey Ni, come get your presents," she called out, and immediately heard Niruna running from the kitchen. 

Niruna came to stand in front of her, and Llanyu handed her the package. She freed the contents of the present carefully, taking them out of the box that Llanyu had placed her presents in. A small amulet was the first thing she grabbed, and Niruna read the engravings on the front. 'For Niruna. ALMSIVI always watches over you.' "Did you get that from Vivec personally?"

Llanyu laughed, "No, but I believe it's blessed by him. Personally. Check out the other things I got you."

"Are you blessed by Vivec? I mean, you're protecting his temple, aren't you?" Niruna asked, taking the other things out of the package. A book, some Dunmeri candy specialty and a handful of gold coins. "And thanks for this." She came up and gave Llanyu a hug, before focusing her attention on the amulet again.

"With Sanaru as an Ordinator in Mournhold and me at Vivec's temple, I thought you could use something like this.”

"Well, I can definitely use this on my future adventures. A lucky charm." Niruna proclaimed loudly, putting the amulet around her neck. "Vvardenfell, Morrowind, here I come."

Llanyu looked at her, shaking her head, "You want to go adventuring alone? Can you even protect yourself?"

"Yes, I started learning archery. Wait here!" Niruna explained and already ran off, leaving Llanyu sit with her father.

"Archery?" She asked, and her father nodded.

A moment later Niruna jumped down the stairs again with a bow and some arrows in her hand. She pointed outside the opened window at the other end of the room. "Look, bet I can hit that mushroom outside."

"No shooting inside.", Llanyu and her father said in unison, but Niruna had already nocked the arrow and it flew right through the opened window. 

"What do you think you're doing? I said 'no'." Llanyu reprimanded her for not listening, "Using weapons in closed rooms without warning is endangering everyone else. First lesson for Ordinator recruits."

Niruna made a disapproving sound as her answer, "Why not? I know what I'm doing. And look, I hit the mushroom, didn't I?"

"Yes, but you can't expect luck to be on your side all the time. And you may have turned 13 now, but that's still young. If you want, you can come with me to the temple next time I have duty, but not alone."

"Fine, fine, but I want to see Vivec. You have to take me to him when I come with you." Niruna laid her bow next to her presents and sat down on the couch, too. "Promise, yes?"

Llanyu exchanged a knowing look with her father.


	5. Fezez & Zimaia

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Characters: Fezez & Zimaia (F!Ohmes-raht Khajiit)  
> Prompt: Have I ever lied to you?

Zimaia looked out of the window from her apartment in Riverhold, as she sat on her armchair, continuously brushing through her hair, styling it up in her usual beautiful red locks. A light breeze carried smells of freshly grilled meat through the open window. She saw mostly Khajiit on the streets below, High Elves and Wood Elves, too, and a few Imperials, going after their daily lives, just as herself. Her younger brother Fezez was visiting her at home during the time he was in the city, as always. Yet she was filled with an unexplained sense of longing in the middle of all these feelings of home.

"Fezez, has your caravan ever been to Morrowind?"

Fezez rolled around on the desk, stretching his legs out and yawning, which let out an accidental meow. "In a way, although only briefly near the border to Cyrodiil. Seen not much of the mainland. Why?" he asked before resuming to dozing off in the sun. 

"I want to go there," Zimaia tied her locks up in a ponytail, "I need to get out in the world."

"Oh?" Now that he heard the serious tone in her voice, Fezez' attention was captured. He sat up, scratching behind his ear, then continued, "Morrowind is pretty far away. If you just want to travel, you could visit Valenwood, or the west coast of Cyrodiil, and not lose your work. Traveling across the whole continent, are you sure that's a good idea?"

"You see, to be honest..." She stopped, weighing the brush in her hand, gesturing vaguely. Fezez looked at her expectantly. "I've grown tired of my job. Genealogy is a good source of income, and it's not like I despise it–"

"You need to get out of your apartment and have some variety in your life that isn't hunting down old family trees or connecting missing family members with each other. Fezez knew it, you should come with this one, as a traveling merchant. That gets you around enough and guarantees you a source of income. Especially with such a charming and talented merchant such as your brother." 

"You had me in the first part, I won't lie. But I have a different idea of what I want to do, and that is definitely not being a merchant.”

"What else then? This one thinks for everything else you'd need a fixed living place except–" Fezez stopped and gasped, "Don't tell your brother you want to become a scholar of some sort. In Morrowind at that, and what do you want to study there? Dark Elves? What else is there to study about Dark Elves?"

"Not Dark Elves, Dwemer." Zimaia answered calmly, "I want to find out more about Dwemeri culture and such."

Fezez' tail shot up at the mention of 'Dwemer'. "You must be kidding. Come on, tell this one the truth." 

"Have I ever lied to you?" She crossed her arms in front of her chest.

He began walking up and down on the desk. "Well, usually no, but what this one doesn't get, why Dwemer of all? Couldn't find any easier research topic? Have you noticed the Dwemer have ceased to exist in the last era? How do you plan on studying a culture that is essentially dead?"

Zimaia stood up from her armchair, mimicking her brother in walking up and down the room. "Quite easy, in my work as a genealogist, I deal with leftover pieces of information at best, old documents and the like, similar, even the tiniest bit about Dwemeri culture could open up so many possible theories and answer so many questions. It's just a form of history research." 

"You sure aren't the first one to try that?"

"I am. Believe me when I say I've spent the past months getting my hands on every Dwemer related book I could find, and all that scholars seem to find an interest in is their war machines, but not the Dwemer as people. How they lived, what they ate, I could find so much knowledge that has been lost to time. That’s what I want to find out more about."

"That's why you're planning to visit their ruins, and since Morrowind has many Dwemer ruins, that's where you're heading?" 

Zimaia clapped in her hands. "Exactly! To come back to my initial question, when and where to is your caravan leaving Riverhold next time?"

"Tomorrow morning, we are heading north towards Cyrodiil.” Fezez waited, until it clicked what she wanted to imply, “If you can manage to gather all your necessities by then, feel welcome on board."

"Perfect," Zimaia smiled, "So, if you don't mind, do you want to enjoy home one last time together? Going to our favorite tavern together?"

The two siblings shared a look. The wind chime in front of the window played a familiar melody.


End file.
